


scary skype sessions

by overmyhead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Dan Howell, 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009 Phil Lester, Gen, Insecure Dan Howell, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overmyhead/pseuds/overmyhead
Summary: Dan wonders why Phil would ever want to be friends with him as they make plans to Skype for the first time.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	scary skype sessions

Keeping track of how many packs of toilet roll he has already shoved on the shelf shouldn’t be this hard, really. Dan scrunches his nose as he tries to remember the list with the required numbers on it. He knows exactly why he’s so distracted, but the knowledge really doesn’t do anything to soothe his nerves.

Earlier today, Phil had texted him the usual “Good morning :3”, though this time accompanied by the question whether Dan wanted to Skype with him in the evening. Sure, they’d been constantly texting for a few weeks after finally exchanging numbers, and Dan really liked Phil, but he hadn’t really expected Phil to want to Skype him. His expectations really weren’t that high, in fact he was wondering why the hell Phil hadn’t lost interest in him yet. 

He had still sent an affirming text back. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe a little, pathetic part of him craved the older guy’s attention almost like a coping mechanism.

Dan’s on his way home, Muse playing his favourite album on such high volume that he can practically feel the old lady sitting next in the window seat scolding him. He hasn’t texted Phil since this morning. He’s probably busy as well with whatever he’s doing at the moment.

Phone in hand, Dan finds himself scrolling through their chat history, smiling slightly whenever he re-reads a funny text. Texting with Phil, to Dan’s surprise, comes naturally, like they’ve always been friends.

Dan doesn’t remember that he doesn’t actually have a Skype account until he’s getting ready to talk to Phil, an evening bowl of cereal in his hand that he’s determined to eat despite his stomach churning with nerves. How typical. He makes his way upstairs to his room, having told his parents that he’s tired and just wants to take a nap.

Setting up an account doesn’t take long after all. He’s never needed one before, because who would he call when he doesn't have any friends? He thinks of a random username, not wanting to use his regular “danisnotonfire” since this feels far more intimate.

Between a spoonful of his dinner and writing a more or less interesting Skype bio, he texts Phil that he’s home. Setting the now empty bowl on his desk, Dan makes himself comfortable on his bed, adjusting his fringe and searching for the username Phil sends.

He smiles as the very Phil-like profile pops up. The picture has got to be at least four years old, when Phil was still in university. While Dan had never needed an account to talk to his non-existent friends, it was apparent that Phil had kept in contact with his friends from Rawtenstall after moving to York. 

A familiar smiling face greets Dan, though fairly pixelated, when he accepts Phil’s call. 

“Phil, hi,” Dan exclaims, wringing his hands in his lap. 

Phil answers with a grin. “Honestly, you look so much younger than I expected from that tiny twitter profile pic.”

“Well, thank you,” Dan snorts. Some of the anxiety in his gut subsides as he looks at Phil who’s very obviously nervous just like Dan. Phil doesn’t know Dan’s facial expressions well yet, while Dan has been low-key stalking Phil on YouTube. He figures that this makes it a bit easier for him to hide his nervosity.

Phil starts talking to him about his day, involving some crazy story about an older lady who was almost run over by a group of teenagers on their bikes in town. He could probably be talking about going to the loo; Dan would be enthralled anyway. 

It turns out that, just like texting, Skyping with Phil is one of the easiest things Dan’s ever done. With anyone else, he would be anxiously trying to fill the silence or awkwardly make unnecessary small talk. He doesn’t feel the need to, with Phil. They always have something to talk about, and if they don’t, they’re content to just be aware of the other person and play video games or read, or listen to Muse, which they’ve noticed is something they’re both well obsessed with.

Looking back, Dan knows that he needn’t have worried so much. Why would Phil, the actual AmazingPhil off YouTube lie about wanting to Skype him? If he hadn’t wanted to then he wouldn’t have suggested the idea and stopped talking to him. Dan’s glad, though, that they’re getting on so well. With Phil in his life, he actually has a person he can be open with, a person that cares about him and doesn’t judge him or brush away anything he says, like his family would. 

Phil knows about his sexuality crisis, something he can’t say about anyone else. People at school were obviously very invested in the whole thing, but no one thought to think about what they were doing, no one thought to check up on Dan or frankly, to care. 

In so many ways, Phil had literally saved his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> if you'd like to comment feel free to throw some feedback at me


End file.
